Structures are occasionally constructed on soil or other surfaces which have insufficient load bearing strength to support the structure. The foundations of these structures inevitably settle in an uneven manner which causes the structure to lean or the foundation to crack. The structure must then be lifted and supported to its original, desired position in order to be preserved and made useful.
Preferably, the structure may be righted without excessive excavation or disturbance to the adjacent property. The present invention utilizes the same method of driving individual piers beneath a structure, the piers being driven to bedrock or strata of measured design strength, as has been disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,319. However, the present apparatus is a lightweight, economical means of support particularly suited to residential or light commercial buildings. In particular, the present apparatus leaves a minimum of material in the ground to support the structure after the building has been raised, thus reducing the cost of materials in any operation. Inasmuch as multiple piers and support apparatus are normally required to ultimately support a structure, the present apparatus provides a significant cost reduction to the user. In addition, the present invention provides improved lateral support during lifting of the structure through the mating of a shoe mounted to the base of the structure and a sleeve supported on the pier.